


Arlandria, Exhaulted Captain of the Sin'dorei

by Lux1Noctis



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Elves, Gen, Post-War, Quel'Thalas, Scourge, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1Noctis/pseuds/Lux1Noctis
Summary: The harrowing tale of war and resistence of the Elves against the forces of the Scourge. Told through the eyes of skilled Ranger Captain Arlandria Thorne. A story that sparked a legend. Mate to 'Delovely's Unpleasantness'





	1. Chapter 1

"Lady Arlandria!" exclaimed a young elven message runner. Arlandria Thorne jerked up from her desk and looked around widely before seeing him.

"Lady Arlandria, the first gate has been shattered, the enemy is pouring forward in great numbers," he cried. "Lady Sylvanas has called forth all reserve units to the front!"

"The first gate is broken," Arlandria whispered softly to herself.

Her eyes became wide with shock and disbelief. It is not possible she thought, no enemy has ever breeched that defensive line. Arlandria tried to regain some composure and slowly turned back to face the message runner. He seemed on the verge of collapse, his right leg was injured and visibly bleeding from deep gashes. His armor worn and dirty, his quiver empty.

"The message is recieved, now go to the medical tents and get rested." Arlandria said.

"But my Lady, I must spread word to-" he protested.

"I gave an order! I will not have our runners bled to death needlessly," spoke Arlandria. "I will send fresh runners to the other captains, now go!"

The brave runner left without another word. Arlandria needed a moment to be alone, she did not want anyone to see her panic. No one should ever see their superiors not in control of the situation. To do so would cause wide-spread fear for everyone.

She slowly walked over to a mirror and gazed at herself. Her bright yellow eyes starkly traveling over her reflection. She realized that she had never before seen herself this pale. Leaning forward, gently placing her forehead on the glass, she closed her eyes and prayed.

Of course they had all heard the rumors, a terrible plauge festering in Lorderian. Reports came in that were nearly unbelievable to reason. Prince Arthas killing his father and usurping the throne for himself? Necromantic symptoms of plauge victims and mass formations of the undead? But as it turned out, the frantic reports were true, and the elves were now to face its full onslaught.

Arlandria had by now had enough idle-ness, it was time for her to fulfill her duty, no matter the cost. She sprinted into the adjacent room where eight elven rangers lay sleeping.

"Wake up immediately!" she said loudly.

As each one quickly stood and saluted, she went on, "You four spread out and send word to all other captains that their units are to report to the front at once. You four rush to Silvermoon and report the breech of the frontlines and plead for all reinforcements to stand-by. Send word to all those living outside the city to flee to its safety. Keep your weapons at the ready and expect enemy contact."

All eight rangers stood there for a moment, nobody moving. They all wore a similar look of disbelief that the front had been broken.

"What are you waiting for?" Arlandria yelled, "Move!"

The elves reflexes at the order caused them to move before their minds wanted to let them as they scrambled to the exit. Arlandria moved quickly to place a hand on the shoulder of the last one leaving, one that was meant to evacuate. The ranger turned quickly in confusion to face Arlandria. Before she had a chance to speak, Arlandria said,  
"Find Jullena and Foinus as quickly as you can, and get them in Silvermoon," she said, pleading in her tone of voice.

"Of course My Lady, I will at once," she spoke and sprinted off as quickly as her nimble legs would carry her.

Arlandria turned and ran towards the entrance of her post, looking for her most capable lieutenant. Within moments she found her, wearing her armor and weapons, nervously polishing them.

"Lieutenant Vupila, summ-" she began.

"I already have My Lady," in a low monotonous tone the lieutenant spoke.

Her eyes already seemed zoned out of time and space.

"I heard your yelling from here," she continued.

"How long?" Arlandria asked.

"The unit will be ready to march within three minutes," Lieutenant Vupila replied, her lifeless, hopeless tone quickly draining what little spirit Arlandria still had left.

Despite the fact the two have been close friends for many many years, Arlandria was speechless to give her words of comfort. Her lieutenant had been at the front already, so Arlandria had to concede that she did not know as much about what she was leading her unit towards.

"Your armor is clean enough," was all Arlandria could mutter.

"When I die for the first time, I want to look very good," Vupila replied.

"Do not be so fatalistic, even the wisest of us can never know how it is all going to end," Arlandria said.

Arlandria turned and left to gather her supplies and prepare to leave for the front. Still sitting and slowly polishing her greaves, the fearful lieutenant whispered to herself.

"No, we don't," she said, "but I have a very clear idea."

 

XxXxX

 

The Elven Rangers ran through the light forest to the forward base camp as quickly as possible. Arlandria ran in front, holding her bow at the ready, behind her sprinted the 120 Elves of her unit. Everyone was cautious and silent as possible in their movements. All had watchful eyes which scanned all directions for any threat.

The directions to the new command center showed it to be far behind the frontline breech, situated on a naturally defensive steep ridge, with high arcane towers encompassing three sides. Arlandia's unit however, would not be holding their bows in anxious anticipation for long, as in the distance, figures came forward through the brush. As far as she could tell, they seemed disorganized and few in number, probably rabble from the breakthrough that would attempt to penetrate as far as possible, looking for anything to kill. For the first time Arlandria's eyes bore witness to the monstrosity that was the Scourge. As diseased beasts and skeletons with crude iron weapons hobbled with disgusting ease through their land. She knew that time was of the essence, Lady Sylvanas needed her unit.

"We must not delay," Arlandria yelled so that all may hear, as she drew back an arrow and fired without changing the pace of her sprint, her arrow hitting a ghoul in the throat.

All of the Elves that could aim a decent shot followed suit. A flurry of well aimed arrows found their marks on the chests and heads of the vagabond Scourge. The enemy was separted by the Elves by a vast distance, but it did not become long before the distance was closing with increasingly higher numbers of the malicious Scourge.

The Rangers quickly learned that not all of their shots would down the enemy. Some of them, they noticed, would absorb a dozen arrows before falling lifeless. In a short time Arlandria was reduced to three arrows in her quiver, she looked behind her to see her Rangers rotating position with those who were empty. The steady tide of arrows could not stem the flood that progressed ever closer to the left and rear of the column.

"Conserve your arrows," Arlandria yelled behind her. "We must gather haste, it is not much further now."

Arlandria quickly pulled out a small red magical incediary, she uttered the short incantation and threw it high in the air behind her. Instantly it began to sprew high red streaks into the clear blue sky. Hopefully, she thought, that there was close by units, and hopefully they would be Elves. Arlandria turned back again to assess the situation, the Rangers of her unit were quickly becoming exhausted, some were showing an outward grimace of worry and fear.

Turning her attention back to herself, Arlandria took awareness of how tired she had already become. It had not been since the Troll Wars that she ran with such intensity. This was far different however, to any Troll pursuit, this was running against the grasp of death itself. What foulness, she thought, could possibly will such creatures forward?

It was just as the top of the arcane towers came into view, that the slower, more weary Elves were beginning to be picked off. Diseased hounds and fast moving ghouls jumped onto their back and forced them to the ground. Many Rangers began to stop with their swords at the ready.

"No!" Arlandria yelled. "We must not stop!"

Nearly all continued the mad dash, but a few disobeyed orders, and ran back into the arms of death. They swung their weapons wildly, trying desperately to make it back to their friends, forcing themselves forward for the hope of saving them.

Safety would not bless its presence on even the quickest Elves now, as arrows and spells began to fly into their column. As the defenseless Rangers began to fall, Arlandria turned to see her most loyal soldiers form a protective semi-circle around her. Lieutenant Vupila brought herself close to her right, she stared forward throughout the run, pale as the moon's light. The tortured screams of the wounded Elves and the furious roar of the Scourge rang densely through the beautiful forest.

At last the surviving Rangers reached a clearing onto which a steep slope lead to the high arcane towers. It appeared that hundreds of Elves were standing in firing position, all anticipating the arrival. Arlandria and the remnants of her unit ran through the protective magical barriers and nearly collapsed from their exhaustion. They turned to watch the awesome might of volleys of arrows and spells from the mages on their towers. Hundreds of Scourge became reduced to fragments under the tumultuous fire. When Arlandria counted the survivors of her unit, the number was 42.

 

XxXxX

 

Sylvanas Windrunner slammed her fist onto the tabletop hard enough for the legs to splinter. The typically composed general was beginning to have a very difficult time keeping control over herself. Several aides moved quickly to put the maps and important documents back onto the table. Arlandria and several other captains, senior mages and other high ranking officals stood nearby, waiting for more to arrive before the conference could begin. Arlandria sat by the window and watched the sky slowly darken as the sun began to sink.

The whole room remained tense and silent. Even though many were long time friends and joyous to see one another alive, the situation was far too grave for anything but stony silence. It was now over two hours since Arlandria had arrived, and in that time only four units had been received, none of them fully intact. There was still over a dozen commanders and captains who had not yet arrived.

Lady Sylvanas cleared her throat and signaled the start of the conference, no longer able to wait for more to come. All moved quickly to crowd around the table, all trying to get as close to the front as possible. Arlandria was quick to wrestle her way to the table and kept her feet steady so not to be pushed back. It had been many years since she had seen Lady Sylvanas, and she was shocked to see how weary she looked.

Lady Sylvanas spoke slowly, her voice losing its angelic tone that was so common to her. "The first magical gate was broken nearly four hours ago, losses were extremely heavy. It was not possible to return any of the fallen. Nearly all of the survivors are here at this post, many other units were scattered and there has been no contact."

She put her hand onto the surface of the map and scrolled her fingers down. "These are the routes they will be forced to take, in our retreat, all of the bridges that spanned the river were destroyed. I have se-"

"Forgive me, My Lady," a tall male captain interrupted, and bowed lowly. "This bridge here," he pointed down onto the map, "It was still intact, undead were streaming across when I last saw it," he finished humbly.

Sylvanas paled and pursed her lips together tightly. Due to the survival of this one bridge, her entire plan of forcing the Scourge through this pass would fail. She did not have to speak what this new revelation would mean, as a high commander began to speak.

"We will be surrounded here, this position is no longer secure!" he said.

Another commander spoke, "We heard what the fiend Arthas said," he looked directly into the eyes of Lady Sylvanas, and continued. "He wishes to defile the mystic sunwell and is only looking for the quickest way there, he will bypass us completely if he can."

Sylvanas spoke again, "That butcher will pound on the second gate with all the instruments of death he can muster, and he will never force it open."

"But we must not stay here," someone pleaded.

There were many nods and murmurs of agreement. Moments passed with nobody putting forth any suggestions or plans. Sylvanas's mind was racing for the best option. It was now pointless to remain here, she thought, but there was no position better that was ahead of the second gate. It is a great amount of territory to yield undefended. More units were still due to arrive here, but it was becoming darker outside by the minute.

Lady Sylvanas spoke the words that her heart spoke to her. "Prepare everyone, we make for the safety of the second gate at once."


	2. Chapter 2

The mass division of hundreds of Elves ran like the wind into the nearly dissapeared sun. The high defensive compound they now fled from was left to only a handful of defenders. Those who wished to stay or were too badly injured to carry onwards on this trek, they swore to hold out as long as possible. Arlandria remained close to Sylvanas and the other commanders which ran near the front, acting as a spearhead against any threat. All throughout the ranks, they silently prayed for a quick return to the safety of the second gate.

Sounds of conflict were stilled, save for a deep drumming in the distance. Strangely the noise seemed to grow louder the further they traveled. Many grew unnerved at the possiblity of a large Scourge armada in the distance, perhaps even waiting for them. Though for all their most frightful concerns they proved far too proud to show their panic in front of others. The sprint continued onwards as the sun passed under the horizon.

The noise was nearly deafening as they ran closer and closer into the source. It must be an assault on the second gate, every Elf thought. Many were fearful of running into so many with the sky nearly black and no defensive position, yet others saw opportunity. A force of this strength slamming into the back of the Scourge while the defenders at the gate cut them down in front. It was just the kind of perfect pincer movement that could win this war.

However not all plans happen as we should hope, and whatever could go wrong in dire situations, normally would. As the front of the Elven force came within sight of the second gate, triumphant and with hopes of victory, they discovered that the great gate was already opened. There were no other defenders in sight, all of the towers had been overrun, they were simply too late. The thundering sound was nothing other than their massive cohesive charge. Perhaps it was now thousands of these mindless monsters that ran straight towards the walls of Silvermoon.

Sylvanas knew it was a risky move to engage the enemy now, but her rage blinded her. The gate was not forced, not even damaged in the least, it was opened by the keys. Sylvanas quickly drew her first arrow back, aiming for the head of the largest Abomination she could see. Before she could fire, a gruff hand was placed on her shoulder and she was jerked back, which nearly caused her to release the arrow into the undead crowd.

"Are you insane?" two high Commanders whispered in unison. "You're going to kill us all if you provoke that!"

"What would you suggest Commander!?" Sylvanas spat back angrily.

"If we do not confront them now and breakthrough to Silvermoon then we will be surrounded out here in the dark!" she finished, still angry about not being able to take her shot at the now dissapeared target.

"Well, we wait for reinforceme-," he began.

"There are no reinforcements, do you not see that? We must hurry to Silvermoon, it is nearly defenseless against an attack," Sylvanas said, still with great distain.

Both of them trying to keep their voices as low as possible.

No time was afforded to either choice as panic broke out behind them. Scourge were swarming onto the rear, and the noise attracted the attention of the Scourge rushing through the gate. As hell erupted all around them, Sylvanas's voice rang out over it all.

"THROUGH THE GATE, FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!" she shouted.

Every Elf rushed forward, firing spells and arrows into all directions as the enemy threatened to close in all around them. Arlandria rushed to Sylvanas's side, firing her bow as quickly as she could. She was determined to sacrifice herself should a blow come towards her General. The point of contact between the two massive forces resounded loudly enough to be heard all the way to Silvermoon.

The power of the senior Elven mages kept many alive, as well as keeping the enemy from becoming too restrictive on their progress to the gate. All swords swung frantically in the escalating bloodbath. Arlandria still kept herself glued to Sylvanas's side, keeping more of a watch on her than on herself. Sylvanas continued to fire her bow as her quiver seemed to magically multiply her arrows, the fierce guard around her let none within striking distance. Pathways of fire and powerful arcane magic were steadily bringing them to the gate. Elves were dying all around as the fearless Scourge never ceased their advance, no matter how many fell lifeless to the ground.

Finally Arlandria passed through the gateway, she was suprised to look ahead and see the Scourge continue onwards on their path, completely ignoring the Elves behind them. The situation was slightly improved by this as the gateway became a funneling point for the Scourge, who could now only attack in this one direction. So many Elves had been killed on this progress that it was a shockingly short amount of time for all to reach the other side. Five powerful mages spread out into position and began to incite powerful defensive charms, which slowly brought a translucent blue veil between the posts of the gateway.

"Go forward!" the senior mage shouted. "The barrier will not hold for much longer."

Sylvanas and many others gazed at the five mages that had chosen to sacrifice themselves to give the rest a chance. They nodded and turned to run, following Sylvanas's lead, many shouts of praise, thanks, and love were yelled back at those who were trying to despartly to hold the Scourge back as long as they could. Arlandria, close to Sylvanas's side, ran silently in the darkness with all the survivors. To which direction? Only Lady Sylvanas seemed to know.

 

XxXxX

 

After the surviving Elves had been running for a few minutes, Arlandria formed a clear idea of where they were going. She imagined that the plan was to flank the city and enter through a secret entrance behind the royal keep. Such knowledge was extremely restricted and was only bestowed upon her when she achieved the rank of Captain. Nobody was speaking and everyone was tired and worn, yet nobody would dare stop.

Arlandria's thoughts turned evermore to Jullena and Foinus, her two beautiful children. The runner was instructed to find them and get them in Silvermoon, thinking it would be the safest place. But as it looked now, the city was rapidly becoming a death trap. They were both so small, so full of life and energy. She tried as hard as she could to push those fearful thoughts out of her mind.

The sounds of destruction and chaos were ringing in the distance. Everyone had the feeling that Silvermoon had already been breeched and could not hold out for long.

"Just to think," Arlandria whispered to herself. "Yesterday had been so normal, and today everyone and everything is fading away."

Sylvanas turned to look at her, obviously hearing her low murmur.

Sylvanas said, "Nothing really disappears Captain, not entirely, everything comes back to us eventually, in one form or another."

Arlandria tried to smile at her General's acknowledgement, but could not force herself to, she only nodded and gave her thanks. The march began to slow as she could see the city in the distance, bathed in moonlight and fire. The enchanted entrance was within sight for those who knew it. Sylvanas raised her hand for everyone to stop, then walked to a small mound that was just high enough for her to see over the tops of everyone's head.

"Take a rest," Sylvanas called out for all to hear.

All the Elves dropped their gear and went to the ground, gracious to finally be still and off of their tired feet.

The one Elf that remained standing was Sylvanas, who stood solitarily on the low dirt mound and looked out at everyone, probably counting the number of survivors with her moving eyes. Arlandria for the first time looked back to see how many were following, from where she sat there seemed to be a large amount. Scanning her own eyes through the light darkness for faces she knew, she happened to spot Vupila, her best and perhaps now, only Lieutenant. She rose up and moved around the resting Elves to sit next to her.

"Surprised to still see me alive?" Vupila said, and tried to smile.

"No, I am not suprised at all," Arlandria returned seriously.

"I do not understand why everyone is dying around me, yet I am unharmed," Vupila said.

Arlandria put her arm around her Lieutenant's shoulders and said. "It is not your time to leave us."

"But it should be," Vupila said.

"No it is n-" Arlandria began defiantly, but a silence rippled through the crowd as Lady Sylvanas had her hand raised high to capture everyone's attention so she could speak.

"My brave soldiers," Sylvanas began. "There is grim hope now left for our people, Silvermoon will fall by the time the sun rises. That is not my greatest concern however, the city will fall, but it is our people that we must save. We must move into the city and evacuate as many as we can, leading them back through this entrance and into secret places in the deeper forests." Sylvanas spoke before becoming interrupted.

"It is folly to go back into the city when we are safe here already," the same Commander said.

Sylvanas paused and looked at him coldly before continuing.

"The destruction of the Sunwell is my greatest concern, without it we will all wither away. It seems that nothing can be done to prevent its destruction."

Sylvanas stopped talking and sighed deeply, a sense of failure to her obligations coursing through her.

After a moment Sylvanas looked up and went on. "Our people should be safe in seclusion for a short while, the butcher has come for our sunwell, with all hope they will not pursue us althroughout Quel 'Thalas. All of you have fought and bled next to me and as such I will force none of you to come with me. Those who wish to follow the pathways away from the city now may go, just know that I will need as many as will join me to try and save our people."

Many Elves looked around at each other and quite a high amount stood up and walked away into the trees. The last three high Commanders also left, sparing Lady Sylvanas one last despairing look. Arlandria and Vupila stayed where they were, determined to never give up the fight. Sylvanas silently stood and watched more than a quarter of her force leave, then pointed towards Arlandria and beckoned her to come forward.

Jumping to her feet and rushing through the crowd quickly, Arlandria stood in front of her General and bowed.

"Let's take a walk," said Sylvanas.

They moved off the short mound and into the trees, away from the eyes and ears of the others. As they both slowly walked, Sylvanas began talking.

"I do not know you as well as I wished, but I know well your reputation and resolve. You are the best subordinate I have now, you are now my second in command Lady Arlandria."

Arlandria froze and bowed low, and repeately gave her thanks for the gratification. Sylvanas waved it away and continued.

"Of course Arlandria, you know this means that should anything happen to me, that you would be in command of the remainder of our forces."

"Yes My Lady Sylvanas, I understand," Arlandria said.

"As of now our force stands at 186, strong and able," said Sylvanas.

Arlandria was not shocked or suprised to hear that the numbers were so diminished, it was the acceptance of her fears that caused her mild panic at hearing this.

"Lead our people through this Arlandria, if I am not able, resist them until there is none left. A day will come when the sun will shine on the glory of Quel' Thalas and our people rejuvenated."

Arlandria saluted and vowed to keep this promise to the end.

 

XxXxX

 

The secret pathway to Silvermoon was choked with blood and the stench of death. Along the way several royal guards were found, it appeared the blood had only recently dried.   
Towards the final door stood two Archmages, who hastily raised their staves upon seeing movement.

"Identify yourself before I fill this tunnel with fire!" an Archmage shouted.

"Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, and my unit," Sylvanas said coming forward.

"Stay where you are Lady Windrunner," said the Archmage with his staff still raised. "There is a traitor in our ranks," he continued. "These guards were not killed by the undead, they were killed by those leaving the city, not coming in."

"Are you raising accusation against me? I have not been near Silvermoon in weeks," Sylvanas said.

"Yes, well, please understand My Lady that until the traitor is identified, I cannot open the way for anyone," the Archmage spoke with a worrisome note in his voice.

"Step aside," said Sylvanas, her voice deadly. "I have come to lead our people out of the city, I have no time to waste here with you."

"Yes, but, please unde-" began the sentry.

"I answer only to the will of King Sunstrider, now step aside!" Sylvanas commanded.

Her hands twitching towards her bow if the worst should come, but the Archmages yielded.

"I will need you both to keep this post and protect those who come through," Sylvanas said.

Both Archmages nodded, their pride slightly damaged. The unit resumed its pace as it ran through the palace. The few that were passed by, bowed and saluted the return of Lady Sylvanas. They searched frantically for the King, but he was nowhere to be found.

No more delay could be afforded now, they must press forward with their mission whether the King approved or not. They rushed down the long staircase into the main square. There they saw hundreds of scared faces staring upwards towards them. Arlandria looked quickly with her eyes for her children among the crowd, but could not see them. Though there were many children mixed into the panic striken mass of Elves.

Upon seeing Sylvanas and the battle hardened Elves behind her, the crowd erupted in cheers of hope and salvation. Sylvanas stopped near the base of the stairs and raised her hands high to silence the crowd.

"Listen to me, listen well," Sylvanas shouted. "I am ordering the city of Silvermoon to evacuate, all are advised to follow your kin through the palace and into the wooded sanctuaries. Depend on my Rangers to guide you, there is no hope left for the city now."

After hearing this, nearly all of the crowd rushed forward towards the staircase in a panic. Sylvanas quickly turned and pointed for a dozen Rangers to guide them out. Arlandria still kept her eyes vigilant, but could not see her children. The crowd split into two parts as the unit rushed through the middle.

Sylvanas stopped in the middle of the now deserted square and called back to her unit.

"Split into four groups and go through the four gates leading out of this square, expect enemy contact, save as many as you can. We will return here and secure this area until all four groups have returned, now go quickly," said Sylvanas.

She signaled Arlandria to stay close to her.

The Elves scrambled across the massive square and through the different gateways. The part of the city that Sylvanas, Arlandria and the handful of Elves behind them entered into was still intact with no visible Scourge around. They ran through the streets shouting for everyone to escape, only to be heard by the few that lingered. Sylvanas realized the Sunwell was not far from here, she shifted direction and ran towards it at top speed. All the while, everyone shouting for an escape through the palace as being the only hope.

Elves still guarded the gateways to the Sunwell and as the unit approached, the doors were thrown open. There on the levels of the mystic Sunwell stood King Sunstrider and the most powerful Mages and Archmages still alive. The Mages were rushing frantically to place runestones and powerful magical objects in place. Sylvanas went forward quickly and kneeled down in front of her King.

"King Sunstrider," Sylvanas said, rising to her feet. "I have ordered the survivors of the city to flee to the dense woodlands, perhaps, My Lord, it would be safer if you joined us."

"That is good Sylvanas, but there is no escape for me, a King would not leave this place while he can still fight," said King Sunstrider.

"But My Lord," protested Sylvanas, "Our people need you."

"Our people need the continuation of the Sunwell, and I will defend it as long as I can. Look around you Sylvanas, these are the finest Sorcerers in all of Azeroth, with the enchantments they will create here, the undead will never defile the waters of the Sunwell," said the King.

Sylvanas kept the pleading look on her face.

King Sunstrider strode forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said.

"We all choose our path My General, I will protect our people here, it is up to you to protect them elsewhere."

Sylvanas nodded and saluted her King one last time.


End file.
